Setengah Darah
by haru784
Summary: My Beloved Big Bro REMAKE! / HoMin / Di tengah pertengahan hubungan saudara setengah darah. Ketika mereka berada pada sebuah titik persinggungan antara segala yang bertolak belakang. -haru784 / Peringatan: Bahasa vulgar / an: Terlalu mencintai plot ini hingga tidak bisa melepaskan begitu saja.


**Setengah Darah**

Royale merupakan tempat yang cukup luas untuk menampung seratus limapuluh orang dalam dua lantai, bagian atas hanya memiliki ruang di sisi dinding dengan terali besi sebatas pinggang di tepi dalam agar orang-orang bisa melihat lantai dansa, mengikuti pusat hura-hura. Beriringan dengan dentuman musik bervolume tinggi memekakkan telinga, kepala-kepala yang mendengar mengangguk seirama. Tidak sedikit yang menari lepas, menggoyangkan seluruh badan sesuai lagu yang diputar. Ayunan lampu laser yang liar menyoroti setiap sudut ruangan menjadi penerangan utama. Remang-remang, tapi cukup untuk menemukan orang di kerumunan.

Seperti kerumunan orang yang sedang menari di tengah-tengah lantai dansa. Saling meliuk, berhimpitan, dan menebar pesona. Beberapa saling meraba orang di depannya, merasai lawannya, berusaha menggoda. Seorang pria berbisik di telinga pria di depannya, lalu mereka tertawa bersama. Entah itu memang lucu atau tidak, siapa peduli, bagi mereka itu cukup lucu untuk ditertawakan. Alkohol memegang peran disini, membuat mereka kehilangan sedikit kontrol diri. Terbukti dengan tawa kecil pria itu yang tidak berhenti meski ia tidak lagi berbagi humor.

"Kau mabuk.", lawannya membuat pernyataan.

"Tidak", pria itu menyangkal, matanya bertemu tatapan tidak percaya lalu ia tertawa dan menambahkan, "..mungkin."

Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher pria itu, menempelkan tubuh mereka, dan menggesekkan pinggulnya. Ia tersenyum menyeringai, kemudian tertawa dengan nada rendah di telinga pria itu ketika melihat hasrat berkilat di matanya. Ia mendengar geraman halus.

"Kau ingin bersetubuh, Changmin-ah?"

" _Fuck yes!_ "

―――

Changmin mengerang terbangun dengan kepala berdenyut ringan, ia melihat langit-langit berputar ketika membuka mata. _Sial, cara yang buruk untuk bangun tidur_. Sering terbangun dengan kondisi seperti ini bukan berarti ia terbiasa dengan pening. Untuk sesaat ia hilang orientasi, sebelum kerongkongannya terasa terlalu kering untuk dibiarkan. Ia menegakkan punggungnya dan meraih gelas berisi air putih di meja samping ranjang, lalu meneguknya sepenuh hati.

Butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk benar-benar duduk dan membuka mata mengamati sekelilingnya. Perabot, tata ruang, dan pencahayaan kamar ini sama sekali asing. _Tentu saja ini bukan kamarku_. Kredit diberikan kepada tiga gelas minuman berwarna hijau entah-apa-namanya yang ditenggaknya semalam, ia kembali menyambut pagi bukan di kamarnya sendiri. Ia mendengus, baginya hal lumrah terbangun di tempat yang tidak ia tahu bersama orang yang tidak ia kenal.

Bicara mengenai orang yang tidak ia kenal, Changmin sebenarnya tahu siapa pria yang mengajaknya pulang. Hanya sebatas tahu. Ia mengamati manusia di sampingnya yang masih tertidur. Pria itu dipanggil Seven, Changmin tidak peduli dan tidak tahu nama aslinya. Menurutnya, Seven tidak terlalu jelek, hidungnya bagus, dan bulu matanya lentik. _Hah_ , semabuk apapun Changmin ia tetap masih punya kesadaran soal kriteria pria yang ia bersedia diajak pulang. Satu lagi, kemampuannya di ranjang tidak buruk.

Changmin tidak terlalu ingat mengenai pergumulannya semalam, tapi jika nyeri di pinggangnya adalah salah satu indikasi, ia yakin itu aktivitas yang cukup memuaskan. Memuaskan dan liar. Ia menambahkan setelah mengamati kulitnya yang penuh bercak merah dan ia merasa lengket. _Sial!_ Oke, ia menyukai seks liar, tapi ia paling benci jika ada yang meninggalkan tanda di tubuhnya dan ia terlalu mabuk untuk mengingat hal itu semalam. Seketika ia bangkit dari ranjang dan menuju kamar mandi, menghapus jejak kegiatannya.

Ia kembali dari kamar mandi untuk mendapati Seven bersandar pada ranjang, tersenyum padanya. Changmin mengabaikannya untuk mencari pakaian miliknya yang terserak di sekitar kamar. Ia segera mengenakan celana dalam begitu menemukannya.

"Hei, selamat pagi."

"Hei."

"Kenapa terburu? Kita masih bisa bermain, kau tahu."

"Tidak, aku ada urusan setelah ini."

Changmin menyeleseikan berpakaian dan baru benar-benar menghadap Seven, masih tersenyum.

"Dimana mobilku?"

"Di _club_ , kita kemari mengendarai mobilku."

"Oke.", jawabnya sambil memungut ponsel dan dompet di lantai. Beberapa detik berdiam, memastikan bahwa tidak ada sesuatu yang tertinggal, lalu melenggang mengitari ranjang.

"Aku pergi."

"Kau yakin tidak ingin menunggu sarapan, aku pandai membuat waffle."

"Hmm.", jawabnya sekenanya. Ia sudah diluar kamar tidur ketika Seven berteriak, "Kutemui kau di _club_ malam ini!"

Changmin tidak menggubris. Baginya Seven hanya sekedar kenikmatan semalam, tidak lebih. Setelah ini ia akan mencari Eight, Nine, Ten, atau One Hundred jika ada.

―――

Malam ini matanya mengikuti gerakan lincah seorang pria dengan paras cantik dan rambut coklat muda panjang. Pria itu yang saat ini merajai lantai Royale dengan tariannya yang segar dan penuh energi. Berbeda dengan orang lain, ia sepenuhnya sadar apa yang dilakukannya dan berhasil mencuri perhatian di _club_ itu. Orang-orang menghujaninya dengan pandangan kagum dan nafsu. Beberapa bahkan terang-terangan menelanjagi tubuh langsing miliknya dengan tatapan mata mereka, Changmin termasuk salah satunya.

Ia mendekati pria itu bersama dengan yang lain, seolah tertarik arus medan magnet yang dipancarkan pria cantik itu. Menari mendekat, ia sedang melakukan kontak mata malah. Namun, seorang berdiri di depannya, menghadapnya. Changmin menatap penganggu itu tajam. _Seven sialan!_

"Changmin!"

"Apa?"

"Oh, jangan ketus begitu. Aku kan sudah bilang akan menemuimu malam ini."

"Jika kau belum paham, kita hubungan kita hanya semalam saja. Tidak lebih!"

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau malam ini kita berhubungan lagi?"

 _Sial!_ Hal yang ia benci lainnya adalah ketika ada orang yang tetap ngotot meski sudah ia tolak. Changmin akan beranjak dari posisinya ketika seseorang menyelinap diantaranya dan Seven. Si pria cantik yang pandai menari. _Hei~_ Changmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hei, kau mau menari?"

Senyum Changmin mengembang saat itu juga. Pria di depannya membuat penghalang dan pengalih yang tepat dari Seven. Changmin meletakkan tangan di pinggang sempit pria itu, menariknya mendekat. Ia mendapatkannya, nomor delapan.

" _Fuck yeah!_ "

Changmin sedang menikmati setiap celah dalam mulut pria cantik di dekapannya ketika ponsel bergetar dalam saku depan celananya. Ia mengabaikan tanda panggilan itu demi meraba tubuh Taemin ―pria itu memberi tahu namanya ditengah tarian tadi― dan meremas bagian sensual pria itu, membuatnya mendesah di salah satu sudut Royale. Changmin menjambak rambut panjang Taemin, menatap matanya yang terbingkai kohl, melihat gairah disana dan tersenyum. Sangat bagus. Ia menjilat sudut bibir Taemin yang kemudian menangkap lidahnya dan memerangkapnya dalam ciuman. Dan ponsel sial itu bergetar lagi.

"P-ponselmu.."

"Abaikan saja, sayang.", selepas kalimat itu tiba-tiba Changmin mendapat sebuah ide nakal. Ia menyelipkan kaki kirinya diantara paha Taemin , sedikit merendah, mensejajarkan dan menggesekkan ponsel di sakunya dengan pertemuan kaki Taemin.

"A..ah, hyung!"

Changmin menyeringai lalu kembali melumat bibir merekah itu.

Lewat tengah malam ketika Changmin melepaskan diri dari Taemin dan tarian erotik mereka berdua. Ia keluar dari Royale menuju tempat parkir dan duduk dalam mobilnya. Mengeluarkan ponsel untuk mengecek pesan suara, ingin tahu siapa orang presisten yang terus mencoba menghubunginya. Ada tiga pesan suara, satu dari ayahnya dan dua dari ibunya. Ibu tiri, koreksinya. Ia mengernyit, lalu mendengarkan rekaman pertama dengan suara berat yang familiar itu berbicara.

"Changmin, besok pulanglah ke rumah. Ayah ingin makan malam dengamu."

 _Huh?_ Ia memutar rekaman kedua.

"Changmin-ah, kau dimana sekarang, nak? Ayahmu ingin makan malam bersamamu. Jadi, pulanglah besok."

"Changmin-ah, ada kabar gembira. Jadi, kau harus pulang, ya."

Ketiga pesan itu bernada ceria, setidaknya Changmin tahu bahwa ia sedang tidak dalam masalah. Bah, ada masalahpun ia tidak begitu peduli.

―――

Changmin terjaga karena dering ponsel miliknya. _Satu lagi cara yang buruk untuk bangun tidur_. Ia meraba ponselnya dengan mata masih terpejam sebelum akhirnya membuka mata dan mencari sungguh-sungguh.

"Halo!"

"Selamat pagi, tampan!"

"Siapa?"

"Tebak siapa yang baru kembali dari Hongkong?"

"Pantatku."

"Bukankah kau orang yang jutek di pagi hari! Ngomong-ngomong aku ada pesta malam ini, di _club_ ku. Jadi, pastikan pantatmu disana."

"Tidak bisa hari ini, pantatku harus harus berada di rumah menemani pak tua makan malam."

"Oh, kau sungguh tidak asik! Orang tidak asik tidak akan mendapatkan oleh-oleh."

"Terserah!"

Changmin mematikan sambungan teleponnya lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Changmin tiba di rumah sebelum waktu makan siang. Sendirinya heran kenapa ia sampai sebelum tengah hari. Ia menyalahkan rasa penasarannya, ingin tahu alasan bahagia orang tuanya. Belum juga ia mendapat jawaban, satu pertanyaan muncul ketika ia menengok taman belakang rumah. Beberapa orang tengah sibuk mendekor area terbuka itu dan menyiapkan meja-meja. Oke, dia penasaran dan separuh curiga. Ayahnya tidak mungkin bersusah memperindah rumah hanya ingin bertemu dengannya, jadi apa yang sedang disembunyikan orang tua itu? Ia harus menemui ayahnya dan bertanya langsung.

Ia berbalik untuk pergi namun seketika itu juga tubuhnya berada dalam dekapan seorang pria. Terdiam sejenak, ia dapat menghirup aroma kayu-kayuan dan rempah manis menguar dari tubuh pria itu. Ia merasakan tangan di punggung dan pinggangnya mengerat sebelum akhirnya mendorong pria itu menjauh, melepaskan pelukannya meski enggan. Ia tidak mau asal disentuh orang lain, apalagi yang bukan tipenya. Setidaknya, ia harus melihat pemilik bahu lebar itu.

Ia terdiam lagi saat menatap wajah pria itu. Matanya sedikit menyipit, hidung mancung, dan senyum lebar yang membutakan mata. _Sial!_

"Changminnie! Hyung merindukanmu."

Pria itu menarik Changmin ke dalam rengkuhannya dan Changmin membenci refleknya yang telat beberapa detik untuk menghindar. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena sempat merasa nyaman. Berusaha lepas, ia mundur selangkah lalu berjalan pergi.

"Minnie!"

"Changmin!"

Changmin berhenti. Ayahnya berjalan ke arahnya memamerkan senyum yang ditanggapinya dengan tatapan datar.

"Kau sudah bertemu kakakmu, ia baru pulang hari ini dan kita akan mengadakan pesta penyambutan."

 _Oh, jadi ini alasan kegembiraan mereka. Yunho sang putra kesayangan pulang dari luar negeri. Bukankah selalu Yunho yang diutamakan? Bukankah dia yang terbaik? Nilai tertinggi, atlit aikido, pandai mengurus bisnis, pujian apalagi yang perlu dikoarkan untuk memperbesar kepalanya? Ayolah, dia hanyalah anak hasil hubungan tidak sah._ _Untuk apa mengadakan pesta hanya untuk menyambut kepulangannya?_

"Ayah, kau terlalu berlebihan."

 _Tentu saja berlebihan. Sebuah pesta untuk menyambut kepulanganmu? Yang benar saja._ _Kenapa juga kau harus pulang? Ini baru setahun. Pergilah lagi untuk sepuluh atau duapuluh tahun, lebih baik jika tidak usah kembal_ _i_ _ke Korea._

"Mana mungkin berlebihan. Kau baru saja menyeleseikan proyek besar di Jepang, kita harus merayakannya."

 _Hebat. Sungguh hebat!_

"Sekarang mari kita makan siang. Changmin juga sengaja datang lebih awal karena ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Benarkah, Minnie?"

Changmin mengabaikan Yunho sepanjang jalan ke ruang makan, saat makan, maupun setelahnya. Ia langsung pergi ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu dalam upaya mencegah penganggu itu masuk.

Changmin bangun menyadari dirinya berada di kamar di rumahnya. Ia menyapukan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan, tidak ada yang berubah semenjak ia pergi kuliah dan mendapatkan apartemennya sendiri. Kaset-kaset film dan _game_ berjajar rapi di rak samping set _home entertainment_ lengkap dengan berbagai kotak permainan kesukaannya. Tersenyum, ia turun dari ranjang lalu duduk di depan televisi layar datar dan menyalakannya. Kemudian, memilih _Play Station 2_ dan memasang _Grand Theft Auto III_. Jemarinya memegang konsol, memencet tombol, dan menggerakkan navigasi dengan penuh kepahaman.

Ia tidak sadar bahwa dirinya rindu dengan permainan ini. Ia ingat dulu sering bermain dari siang hingga larut malam. Betah berlama-lama di depan layar tv dengan seleksi _game_ yang bervariasi. Ia juga ingat dirinya sering menang taruhan _game_ melawan kakaknya. Yunho selalu kalah melawan Changmin. Entah dia memang payah dalam _game_ atau hanya ingin memanjakan Changmin dengan berbagai jajanan yang ia janjikan.

Changmin berkedip tersadar. Dilihatnya mobil yang dikendarai karakternya menabrak tiang lampu dan akhirnya polisi berhasil mengejarnya. Ia mematikan PS2 sekenanya lalu membuang konsolnya begitu saja. Ia barusan tidak sedang mengingat waktu kecilnya bersama Yunho, yakinnya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia bangkit mandi, berpakaian, lalu turun ke bawah mencari penganan. Entah kenapa ia ingin makan makanan kecil.

Ia sedang berdiri di depan lemari pendingin, mengamati isinya. Diambilnya sepotong cheesecake dan langsung melahapnya, tangannya yang lain meraih kaleng soda. Ia pergi setelah menutup pintu lemari dengan kaki. Lalu, berjalan menuju kamar sebelum berhenti ketika mendengar keramaian di luar rumah. _Oh ya, pesta Yunho_. Langkahnya kembali terhenti karena namanya dipanggil.

"Kau tidak keluar? Ada banyak makanan disana."

Changmin hanya menatap Yunho sambil memasukkan sisa kue ke dalam mulutnya lalu mengunyah pelan. Ia sedikit terkejut saat tangan Yunho meraih sisi bibirnya, mengusapnya lembut. Mundur, ia menatap Yunho dengan mata lebar, kakaknya sedang menjilat krim di ibu jarinya.

"Kau makan dengan berantakan.", Yunho tersenyum cerah sambil mengajak Changmin, "Ayo keluar!"

Changmin mengikuti Yunho dari belakang. Tamu-tamu sudah hadir dan berbincang dalam kelompok-kelompok kecil. Mereka bertukar pujian sekaligus menyombong dalam kerendahan, saling menjilat, dan mencari kelemahan masing-masing. _Kekayaan, status sosial, ketenaran, dan kemakmuran. Huh, perkumpulan orang-orang munafik._ Beberapa orang mendekati Yunho dengan senyum lebar dan pujian, menjabat tangannya penuh afeksi. _Mereka menjilat Yunho. Tentu saja_ _Diretur Shim Jewelry_ _dan_ _penerus Shim Co. memegang andil besar dalam pasar saham. Yunho adalah bintangnya dan aku bukan siapa-siapa. Bukankah itu menyesakkan?_ Changmin menyingkir ke meja makanan, muak melihat interaksi antar pebisnis itu.

Ia membuka kaleng soda yang sedari tadi dibawanya, lalu meminum isinya pelan. Mengambil salah satu macam kue kecil secara bergantian, ia menenggelamkan diri dalam berbagai sajian mewah. Ia hampir mencicipi seluruh macam menu ketika seseorang menawarinya _champagne_. Changmin tidak mempedulikan orang itu, tahu betul siapa dia.

"Changmnnie, kau selalu menghiraukanku."

"…"

"Makanan apa yang paling enak? Ini?"

"…"

"Rasanya manis. Minnie, kau suka?"

"…"

"Minnie?"

"…"

"Changmin-ah?"

Changmin meneguk habis sisa sodanya lalu menjauh dari meja dan Yunho, masuk ke dalam rumah. Yunho mengikutinya naik ke kamar tidur untuk mengambil kunci dan dompet, lalu kembali turun, melewati ruang tengah, dan keluar menuju mobil. Ia sama sekali tidak menjawab panggilan maupun pertanyaan Yunho. Kendaraannya menderu pelan meninggalkan kediaman Shim.

Yunho berdiri di depan teras menatap mobil adiknya yang semakin menjauh. Ia tetap berdiam beberapa saat meski Changmin tidak lagi terlihat. Menghela napas, bahunya merosot dan ia merasa lelah seketika. Ia melihat ujung sepatunya, lalu menatap pintu gerbang dan jalan di depannya. Satu helaan napas lagi dan Yunho memutar badan, kembali pada pestanya. Bagaimanapun ayahnya sudah bersusah membuat perayaan baginya.

"Yunho, kau darimana, nak?"

"Mengantar Changmin-ah pergi, ayah."

"Dia pergi?"

"Katanya ada urusan penting."

"Lebih penting dari pesta kakaknya?"

"Sudahlah, ayah. Lagipula ini hanya pesta penyambutan, kan?"

"Anak itu kadang-kadang terlalu seenaknya."

"Bukankah Changminnie selalu begitu?", kata Yunho sambil tertawa hampa. Adiknya memang selalu seperti itu, entah sejak kapan. Samar Yunho masih bisa mengingat mereka bermain bersama dan Changmin sulit dipisahkan darinya, mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi. Sekarang jangankan bicara, jika bisa adiknya seolah ingin menghindarinya secara utuh. Seperti barusan, Changmin menganggapnya tidak ada. Ia tertawa sedih. _Changminnie, kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?_

Ia menunduk sejenak, lalu mendongak dengan senyum professional miliknya. Tidak boleh menampakkan wajah suram di acara yang diselenggarakan untuknya. Nama baik ayahnya mungkin akan dibawa-bawa jika ia menunjukkan sikap kurang sempurna dan ia sudah berusaha terlalu keras demi memenuhi harapan ayah terhadap dirinya. Ia rela berperan, berbisnis, ataupun menjadi pion.

―――

Royale lebih ramai dan semarak dari hari biasa. Changmin harus sedikit berdesakan untuk lewat, sesampainya di depan bartender ia merasa telinganya berdengung. Musik bertempo cepat menghentak lebih keras dan para penari bergerak lebih buas. Ia harus berteriak saat memesan minuman dan bertanya. Ia kembali memesan minuman hijau entah-apa-namanya yang hebatnya Kang In, si bartender, tahu apa yang ia maksud. _Yah, dia seorang bartender_. Setelah gelas menyentuh meja, seketika itu juga Changmin memindahkan cairan hijau itu ke kerongkongannya. Ia lalu melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk bartender dimana beberapa orang sedang bercengkrama di salah satu _booth_.

Changmin berjalan menuju kelompok yang sekarang sepasang pria dan wanita tengah bercumbu di bawah berbagai sorotan lampu laser berwarna. Separuh badan wanita itu berada di atas si pria yang sedang meremas pantatnya. Orang di sekitarnya menyerukan sebuah nama wanita sambil menatap pasangan itu. Changmin menyela melewati celah sempit antara meja dan sofa yang terisi orang, menghiraukan protes kelompok tersebut. Ia menyingkirkan wanita itu lalu mengklaim tempat di atas pangkuan sang pria. Kedua kakinya masing-masing berada di sisi paha pria itu, mengamankan posisinya.

Ia menjambak rambut pria itu, mendongakkan kepalanya. Mata mereka beradu, bibirnya membayang satu inchi di atas bibir lawannya.

"Pantatku berada tepat dimana kau menginginkannya, sekarang mana oleh-olehku, Siwon hyung!"

"Apapun yang kau inginkan."

"Aku ingin kelaminmu dalam pantatku!"

"Sesuai perintahmu."

Mereka saling melumat dan meraba, mencari kenikmatan tanpa memperhitungkan sekitarnya. Changmin sama sekali tidak peduli apakah di sampingnya ada makhluk hidup lain atau tidak. Fokusnya saat ini adalah benda keras di bawah kemaluannya, remasan di pantatnya, dan lidah yang menyusupi mulutnya. Ia sepenuhnya tegang dan bergairah ketika mereka meninggalkan Royale untuk pergi ke tempat Siwon.

"Hei, kudengar ada pesta di rumahmu. Apa Yunho hyung pulang?"

Minho bertanya segera setelah Changmin duduk di depannya. Changmin menaikkan sebelah alis matanya, lalu mengacukan Minho demi memesan makanan pada pramusaji. Ia janji bertemu makan siang dengan salah satu dari dua sahabatnya hari ini. Sekedar mengobrol atau berbagi cerita.

"Kau minum kopi?", Minho menatap cairan hitam dalam cangkir yang dipegang Changmin.

"Ya, hari ini."

"Efek bersosialisasi dengan para pebisnis?"

"Efek menghabiskan malam dengan Siwon hyung.", Changmin menyeringai.

"Apa?"

"Kau dengar."

"Kyu akan membunuhmu jika dia tahu."

"Dia bisa membunuhku setelah dia melepaskan diri dari pelukan pria Tiongkok itu."

"Oh, jangan ingatkan aku tentang hubungan rumit mereka."

"Kau yang mulai.", jawab Changmin enteng.

Minho menatap Changmin yang sedang menyantap pizza di depannya dengan nikmat. Ia berpikir tentang preferensi rekan ranjang sahabatnya. Pria lebih tua dua atau tiga tahun darinya, berbadan atletis tapi tidak terlalu berotot, tinggi yang hampir sama, dan yang pasti harus tampan. Jika Changmin bertemu tipenya sekarang, ia pasti langsung tebar pesona saat itu juga. Ia samar-samar mengetahui siapa model standar kriteria Changmin dan ini berarti bahwa seluruh pria yang dikencaninya selama ini hanya berperan sebagai subtitusi. Itu juga alasan kenapa Changmin terlibat dalam aktivitas yang berorientasi pada kenikmatan sesaat. Ia belum bisa merengkuh yang asli.

"Apa?"

"Hm?", Minho tersadar.

"Kau mengawasiku dari tadi."

"Hanya penasaran kenapa kau masih saja bersikap dingin pada Yunho hyung."

"Aku membencinya."

Minho mengangguk pada pernyataan itu.

Changmin pulang pada jam makan malam. Ia masuk ke ruang makan dimana Yunho sedang duduk sendiri. Senyum kakaknya langsung mengembang begitu melihatnya mengambil tempat duduk berhadapan dengannya. Ia menyantap hidangan yang disajikan di depannya, mengabaikan Yunho yang sedang mengajaknya bicara. Disamping usahanya, ia masih sempat mendengar secuil cerita tentang Okinawa dan oleh-oleh.

Ia mendengar Yunho berniat memberikan buah tangan bagian Changmin setelah makan malam. _Berani bertaruh bahwa itu bukan oleh-oleh yang aku harapkan._ Ia menyimpan tawa atas pemikirannya sendiri, kemudian terkejut. _Memangnya apa yang aku harapkan? Bersenggama dengan Yunho?_ Changmin menyalahkan Siwon hyung yang memberinya pemikiran vulgar terhadap oleh-oleh.

Yunho memintanya menunggu di ruang keluarga ketika ia pergi mengambil suvenir yang mana Changmin tidak mengindahkannya dan melenggang ke kamar. Yunho mengetuk pintu dan masuk ke kamarnya membawa sebuah kardus besar. Ia meletakkannya di sudut ranjang dan bicara pada Changmin meski adiknya sibuk berkutat dengan ponsel. Yunho keluar kamar Changmin dengan ucapan 'selamat malam'.

Changmin menurunkan ponsel dari wajahnya dan memandang kardus itu. Ia berkontemplasi antara membuka kardus itu sekarang juga atau membiarkannya. Tapi, rasa penasaran selalu menang. Changmin beringsut di atas ranjang menuju benda kotak dan membukanya. Di dalamnya terdapat berbagai kue manisan khas Kyoto, bermacam jenis kaset _game_ , dan set lengkap _action figure_ karakter One Piece khusus edisi kolektor. Ia terenyak, jika dia berusia limabelas tahun, ia pasti akan melompat kegirangan dan berseru senang. Tapi, sekarang ia berusia duapuluh dua tahun, demi Tuhan, ia hanya akan tertawa lebar.

Keesokan paginya Changmin masih mengabaikan Yunho. Tentu saja ia masih mengabaikan Yunho, hal ini tidak akan berubah hanya dalam waktu semalam dengan sekardus oleh-oleh. Seperti ketika Yunho berusaha melibatkannya dalam bercakapan sepihak yang didominasi olehnya, Changmin sibuk menyuap nasi berbumbu dan menyeruput supnya. Ia sengaja diam saat Yunho bertanya reaksi dan komentarnya terhadap oleh-oleh yang dia bawa. Tidak mungkin Changmin akan terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa ia senang.

Ayahnya menegur sikap acuh tak acuhnya pada Yunho, menyuruhnya untuk merespons pertanyaan kakaknya yang mana tidak ia hiraukan. Ia hanya menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan datar, lalu melihat Yunho sekilas. Ia sempat menangkap kilau sedih di mata kakaknya, di wajahnya, di seluruh gerak tubuhnya. Ia menatap sedetik lebih lama dari yang ia inginkan, menyesalinya dengan menghadap piring sepenuhnya. Ia mendengar ibu tirinya berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan pada kuliner yang sedang mereka santap. Ayahnya menuruti kehendak sang istri dan akhirnya terlarut dalam perbincangan tentang hal-hal sepele. Yunho juga ikut terlibat, menanggapi obrolan mereka dengan senyum. Changmin mendengus, menyadari bahwa senyum manis itu tidak terlalu tulus dan menolak mengakui ia paham senyum Yunho.

Begitu piringnya bersih dan gelasnya kosong, Changmin segera beranjak dari ruang makan dan rumahnya. Hari ini ia tidak memiliki janji dengan siapapun, tapi menurutnya lebih baik keluyuran tidak jelas daripada bersama Yunho. Terlalu lama bersinggungan dengan Yunho membuat Changmin semakin menyadari keberadaan kakaknya, omongannya juga semakin terdengar oleh Changmin dan ia tidak menyukai hal itu. Karena alasan tersebut Changmin berusaha meminimalkan waktu pertemuannya dengan Yunho.

Mengehela napas panjang, Yunho meletakkan garpunya di atas piring. Ia tidak lagi berselera makan. Adiknya, Changmin, masih tetap menolak mengakui eksistensinya di tengah upaya yang ia tunjukkan. Yunho menyayangi adiknya dan sikap Changmin terhadapnya melukainya lebih dari apa yang bisa ia ungkapkan. Namun, ia hanya bisa bersabar. _Mungkin Changmin sedang ada masalah_. Pemikiran itu yang menahannya untuk mengambil kesimpulan ekstrim bahwa Changmin membencinya.

Yunho meringis. Ia sejujurnya tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan jika Changmin benar-benar membencinya. Perasaannya tidak siap menerima hal itu sebagai kenyataan dan ia tidak akan pernah siap. Untuk itu, ia terus berusaha agar Changmin kembali seperti dulu. Changmin yang ceria, manis, nakal, dan sayang padanya. Ia kembali meringis mengingat perubahan drastis adiknya yang sekarang.

"Yunho-ya, kau baik-baik saja?", ibunya bertanya dalam nada khawatir yang kentara.

"Hm?"

"Kau terlihat seperti kesakitan."

"Ah, tidak. Aku sudah selesai makan, harus bersiap kerja."

"Itu lah anakku, bekerja keras. Ayah akan mampir ke kantormu siang ini."

"Iya, ayah."

Yunho sudah berdiri dan menyampaikan permisi untuk pergi sebelum suara wanita memanggil namanya. Ibunya masih menyiratkan perasaan cemas di wajah cantiknya.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Jaga kesehatanmu."

"Baik, ibu."

"Kau ada masalah?"

"Hm?"

Kali ini Dognhae, sahabat dan bawahannya, yang bertanya dengan intonasi peduli. Mereka sedang istirahat makan siang dan Donghae bercerita tentang gadis yang dikencaninya sebelum ia bertanya pada Yunho.

"Tidak. Ada apa?"

Yunho bisa merasakan ketidakpercayaan tergambar jelas di ekspresi Donghae. Ia menghela napas, merasa tidak berdaya dan ia jarang berada dalam kondisi seperti ini. Hanya Changmin yang mampu membuatnya berada pada titik ini. Ia menatap sahabatnya yang sekarang menaikkan alis.

"Ini tentang Changmin."

"Oh, adik tersayang masih bersikap dingin kepadamu?"

"Aku merasa hal itu tidak akan berubah walau apapun yang kulakukan."

"Hei, dimana semangatmu? Kau seperti bukan Yunho Yang Hebat yang aku kenal."

Yunho memberi Donghae sebuah tatapan aneh.

"Oke, santailah! Kau mungkin terlalu penat akhir-akhir ini. Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke _club_ malam ini? Aku jamin ini tempat yang keren."

"Aku tidak bisa, ada proyek baru yang harus ditangani. Departemen Pengembangan akan melakukan presentasi sore ini."

"Kau tahu, kau terlalu bekerja keras. Beristirahatlah!"

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa, Hae."

"Yeah, semangat! Dan makanlah, kau perlu tenaga untuk menghadapi hari ini"

Yunho menurut dan mengangkat sendoknya.

Yunho sudah terbiasa dengan pekerjaannya hingga ia tidak pernah merasa kelelahan lagi. Tapi entah mengapa hari ini tenaganya seolah terkuras. Rapat dengan ayahnya, presentasi proyek, dan menyelesaikan sisa pekerjaan, tidak ada yang berlebihan untuk dipikirkan. Tidak ada kecuali Changmin. Adiknya menyita sebagian pemikiran, membebaninya dengan perasaan kalut tentang bagaimana cara agar hubungan mereka bisa membaik.

Bicara mengenai Changmin, ia berpapasan dengan adiknya di ruang tengah. Nampak dari pakaian yang dikenakan bahwa ia akan pergi semalaman. Yunho tahu Changmin menyukai dunia malam, tahu adiknya menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bergaul bersama teman yang ia tidak kenal, dan bahwa Changmin bagai kekurangan napas jika berdiam di rumah semalaman. Ia tahu, tapi tidak menyukainya. Jadi, ketika Changmin hampir melewatinya seperti tidak ada apapun disana, Yunho menangkap lengan adiknya.

Changmin tampak terkejut dengan tindakannya barusan. Terkejut dan tidak suka. Tapi, Yunho merasakan desir senang bahwa ia berhasil membuat Changmin bereaksi terhadapnya. Tangan Changmin lepas dengan sentakan keras dari pemiliknya. Yunho berdiri persis di depannya, berusaha menghalangi langkah Changmin.

"Changmin-ah, kau mau pergi kemana?"

Tidak ada jawaban, Changmin bergerak ke samping untuk mencari akses keluar, sementara Yunho ikut bergeser demi menghalangi Changmin. Yunho tetap bertanya meski tidak ada respons yang keluar dari mulut Changmin. Ia mengamati kerut tidak senang di kening Changmin, sorot mata tajam, dan bibirnya yang mengatup erat. Ekspresi itu semakin intens seiring pertanyaan Yunho 'apa yang akan kau lakukan?', 'dengan siapa?', 'pulang jam berapa?'. Sampai akhirnya Changmin berdiam di tempatnya sambil melayangkan tatapan setajam pisau.

"Yunho!"

Lalu, Changmin berteriak kepadanya. Padanya. Menyebut namanya penuh penekanan dengan ekspresi tegas dan seluruh intensi yang mengarah untuknya.

"Mundur!"

Changmin menyelinap cepat sementara Yunho terpaku sesaat. Matanya kemudian mengikuti gerak Changmin yang separuh berlari masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Yunho berjalan keluar, melihat Jaguar hitam itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Ada euforia tertentu ketika Changmin berteriak meluapkan emosi padanya tadi. Adiknya akhirnya mengakui keberadaannya. Yah, setidaknya tadi Changmin melihat ia ada di hadapannya dan itu membuatnya sedikit, yah, senang. Dan Yunho siap berkonfrontasi dengan Changmin jika itu membuat adiknya lebih memeperhatikannya.

Ibunya kembali bertanya keadaannya ketika ia mengambil duduk di meja makan, hanya ada mereka berdua malam ini. Ia bilang bahwa dirinya merasa lebih baik dan ia berkata yang sesungguhnya. Ia memang merasa lebih baik. Ibunya menghela napas panjang dan ia ganti bertanya, karena ia tahu berdasar pengalamannya akhir-akhir ini bahwa tindakan itu selalu berhubungan erat dengan suatu beban yang sedang ditanggung. Sang ibu melihatnya dengan tatapan sayu.

"Ibu merasa hubungan keluarga kita tidak lagi seakrab dulu. Changmin-ah sangat dingin dan tidak mau bicara pada ibu, ayahmu, maupun padamu."

"Bu,"

"Ah, tapi itu mungkin hanya perasaan ibu saja."

Yunho menatap ibunya yang menggelengkan kepala seolah menepis pemikirannya barusan, ibunya tersenyum lemah kepadanya. Yunho meraih tangan ibunya di atas meja dan menggenggamnya, ia tidak mengatakan apapun. Ketika ibunya mengajaknya untuk meneruskan makan, ia menurut meski masakan tuna kesukaannya itu terasa hambar di lidah.

Keesokan harinya, Yunho kembali berhadapan dengan Changmin yang baru pulang. Penampilannya tidak serapi ketika ia pergi, rambutnya acak-acakan, bibirnya memerah, cara jalannya sedikit gontai, dan _sial_ , Yunho tidak mau mengakui kalau ia melihat _afterglow_ memancar dari adiknya. Ia segera menyingkirkan kesimpulan yang otaknya berbaik hati memberi tahunya, menguburnya dalam-dalam.

Tatapan jengkel Changmin tidak setajam biasanya, ia terlihat kelelahan dan sedang malas berurusan dengan Yunho pertama kali saat ia menginjakkan kaki di rumah. Yunho melangkah ke samping, menghadang Changmin. Hal ini terjadi beberapa kali hingga Changmin berhenti total. Yunho dapat melihat urat kesal muncul di pelipis adiknya.

"Apa maumu?"

"Kita makan bersama pagi ini. Ayo!"

Senyum Yunho memudar saat Changmin menarik lepas tangannya. Ia kembali bergerak menghalangi Changmin yang berusaha pergi dengan langkah malas. Sang adik menatapnya.

"Aku mau mandi."

Yunho masih diam berdiri menatap Changmin yang juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka saling tatap untuk beberapa detik sebelum Yunho bergeser ke samping, memberi jalan pada Changmin. Adiknya berjalan pelan menaiki tangga, menuju kamarnya.

"Hyung menunggumu di meja makan, Changmin-ah."

Hampir satu jam menunggu, Changmin tidak juga datang ke ruang makan. Yunho akhirnya menyentuh sarapannya dan makan dengan cepat, tidak ingin terlambat untuk bekerja. Ia menyisakan separuh makanannya dan bergegas pergi. Bukan karena terburu waktu, ia hanya tidak terlalu lapar. Akhir-akhir ini selera makannya hilang entah kemana dan ia juga malas makan. Tapi, ia tahu bahwa ia harus makan agar dapat menyelesaikan pekerjaan dan menghadapi hari dengan baik.

Donghae mengkritiknya tentang masalah pangan. Memberinya berbagai nasehat mengenai pentingnya asupan gizi dan pola makan teratur agar tubuh selalu sehat dan bugar. Yunho mendengarkan dengan sebelah telinga sambil mengunyah pelan salad makan siangnya. Ia akan memutar bola matanya jika tidak terlalu malas, hanya menatap Donghae menggigit setangkup besar burger dan mengerang nikmat diantaranya. _Sang kritikus pola makan_.

"Dan kau juga perlu hiburan, kawan. Kau tahu, sedikit pengalih perhatian dari segala tuntutan pekerjaan."

"Jangan mulai lagi."

"Kenalanku baru pulang dari Hongkong dan hobi menggelar pesta gila-gilaan. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Kali ini Yunho benar-benar memutar bola mata. Ia menghabiskan jus apelnya, membereskan nampan makannya, lalu berdiri.

"Aku kembali ke kantor dulu."

"Yunho, aku bersungguh-sungguh. Jaga pola makanmu."

Yunho hanya tersenyum menanggapi pandangan khawatir Donghae. Ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar, membuang sisa saladnya yang masih banyak, dan meninggalkan kafetaria.

Ia memastikan jadwal hari ini pada sekretarisnya, lalu tenggelam dalam tumpukan laporan dan proposal yang perlu disetujui sebelum mengikuti rapat akhir perencanaan proyek perluasan tambang. Setelah itu, ia masih harus mengecek proses penyeleseian perhiasan yang akan diluncurkan musim depan. Terakhir, ia ada janji makan malam dengan salah satu pemegang saham.

Sesampainya di rumah ia akan berendam dalam bak air hangat lalu bergelung di ranjangnya. Setidaknya, itulah yang diinginkannya, meski ia tahu jam tidurnya harus diundur untuk bekerja. Ia masih perlu mempelajari segala perkembangan yang terjadi di perusahaan selama kepergiannya. Menghela napas panjang, ia ingin mengeluh jika diperbolehkan.

Kakinya berhenti di depan ruang makan ketika ia melihat Changmin masih berhadapan dengan sepotong besar bistik sapi. Ia melangkah ringan menuju kursi di seberang Changmin, lalu duduk dengan diam. Tangannya memberi isyarat tidak ketika seorang pelayan bertanya apakah ia ingin makan. Ia memperhatikan adiknya memotong daging lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut dengan lahap. Changmin mengabaikannya dan saat ini ia tidak membuat keributan akan hal itu. Baginya, menghabiskan waktu dengan Changmin, walau sepihak, cukup membuatnya bahagia. Ia merasa mendapat sedikit kekuatan untuk melanjutkan sisa harinya.

Yunho mendengus senang. Ia tidak tahu bahwa dirinya sesederhana ini, merasa tenang hanya dengan melihat adiknya. Sekarang ia tersenyum tanpa alasan. Dia tahu kalau hal ini sedikit menyeramkan, ia bahkan akan tertawa jika Changmin mengucap meski hanya satu kata kepadanya. Tapi, kenyataannya Changmin tidak. Ia pergi segera setelah menyeleseikan makannya. Yunho masih duduk, menatap kepergian Changmin. Ia menghela napas panjang, kali ini karena merasa seolah belum beruntung atau semacamnya. _Lain kali_. Ia tersenyum sambil berdiri, lebih bersemangat menyeleseikan pekerjaan rumahnya.

Berhari kemudian, Yunho terlalu sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaannya. Ayahnya berangkat ke luar negeri pagi ini dan membebaninya kuasa atas proyek lain. Ia mulai mengadakan pertemuan pertama dengan departemen pengembangan produk menyangkut kerjasama dengan vendor ponsel ternama, Shinki. Mereka ingin menciptakan ponsel pintar canggih yang mewah dan elegan dengan memadukan cip terbaru milik mereka dan tampilan luar bak perhiasan karya Shim Jewelry. Rapat ini membahas model dan dimensi ponsel, serta perencanaan awal desain _casing_. Siangnya, ia harus bertemu CEO Shinki, Park Yoochun, yang mana berakhir lebih lama dari sekedar makan siang. Selanjutnya, ia kembali pada posisinya sebagai direktur Shim Jewelry, menerima berbagai laporan perkembangan produk terbaru dan mengikuti presentasi peluncuran perhiasan. Hari ini adalah hari yang sibuk baginya dan ia bisa mengharapkan hari-hari selanjutnya akan sama sibuknya.

―――

"Changmin!"

Changmin menoleh dan langsung disambut dengan ciuman panas yang menghabiskan napasnya. Sebuah tangan meraih sisi kepalanya, menyisipkan jemari di antara rambutnya, lalu menariknya kasar. Changmin bertatapan dengan sorot mata tajam yang seolah ingin mengulitinya. Sebelum dia berhasil membuka mulut untuk protes, sepasang bibir kembali menyerangnya, melumatnya ganas. Merasa perih di bibir bawahnya, Changmin mendorong pria itu kuat-kuat. Ia mengusap bibirnya, melihat ada cairan merah di punggung tangannya. Ia bisa mencium bau karat di area murkosanya.

"Kyuhyun brengsek!", makinya.

"Kudengar kau meniduri lelakiku.", geram Kyuhyun sambil berdiri terlalu dekat di depan Changmin.

"Kudengar kau tidak bisa meninggalkan ranjang lelaki lain."

"Jaga mulutmu, Shim!"

"Kau juga jaga mulutmu, Cho! Atau aku akan menyumpalnya dengan kontolku"

"Huh, kau pikir kontolmu cukup besar untuk menyumpal mulutku?"

"Kujamin lebih besar daripada milikmu."

"Ayo kita buktikan jika kau berani."

"Tidak ada yang takut padamu.", Changmin mendesis dan mencengkeram kerah lawannya yang juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kawan-kawan!"

Teriakan Minho membuat keduanya menoleh, menatap pemilik suara yang memasang muka bosan. Mereka juga mulai memperhatikan keadaan di sekeliling mereka dimana orang-orang terdiam sambil melayangkan tatapan penasaran ke arah mereka. Changmin ingat saat ini mereka berada di tengah lantai dansa Royale dan memulai adegan perkelahian dalam keadaan setengah mabuk. Setidaknya, ia yakin sudah mengosongkan beberapa botol bir sebelum berniat menari. Sorot lampu laser menyapu wajahnya dengan cepat dan lama-lama dentuman musik semakin terdengar keras di telinganya. Ia kembali menatap Minho yang menyerukan 'ayolah' dengan nada malas.

"Persetan!", maki Changmin, kemudian tertawa dan melempar tangannya ke atas, lalu menarik Kyuhyun untuk ikut menari. Pria itu lagsung mengikuti arus dan ikut bergoyang liar. Changmin yang melihat Minho memutar mata, ikut menariknya dalam tarian penuh energi mereka, menyelipkannya di tengah dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Minho mendengus, tapi kemudian bergerak seirama lagu. Changmin memperhatikan sekitar mereka juga ikut menari, kembali seperti semula. Semarak dan hidup.

Bibir Changmin diserang lagi oleh ciuman yang bergairah. Kali ini bukan Kyuhyun, ia sudah memastikan. Di depannya sekarang ini pria tinggi berbadan keras dengan senyum menawan. Tanpa sadar ia sudah merapatkan pinggulnya dan membisikkan kata-kata gairah di telinga lawannya. Bahkan memainkan telinga bawah pria itu, menggigitnya kecil. Ia juga senang-senang saja merasakan sebuah tangan meremas pantatnya, sementara tangan lain mengular di pinggangnya. Changmin siap pergi. Oh, dia sangat siap sampai tangan Kyuhyun di lehernya menariknya pergi. _Sialan!_

Changmin mengulurkan tangannya, menunjukkan ketidakrelaannya meninggalkan calon teman tidurnya malam ini. Pria itu tersenyum manis _Sial, senyum itu!_ sambil menyelipkan sebuah kartu nama di antara jemari Changmin _Kesempatan kedua_ dan membalas senyum. Ia masih menatap pria itu hingga tertutup orang-orang, mengantongi kartu nama itu sambil berjalan mundur dengan Kyuhyun sebagai pemandunya.

Kyuhyun melemparkannya di sofa salah satu _booth_ , menabrak Minho yang sedang menenggak birnya. Changmin memaki Kyuhyun untuk yang kedua kalinya, mengatakan ia menghalanginya mendapatkan persetubuhan. Sahabatnya terlihat sama sekali tidak peduli dan mengambil duduk di sebelahnya.

"Jadi, kapan kau tiba di Korea?", Changmin bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Tadi siang, Minho menjemputku di bandara dan dimana kau berada?"

"Di rumah besar, bermain _video game_."

"Rumah? Kau pulang ke kediaman Shim?"

"Ya, pak tua yang menyuruhku pulang dan apa kau tahu alasannya?"

"Yunho hyung tercinta?"

"Benar, dan Changmin menggila akhir-akhir ini karena abangnya.", Minho menanggapi.

"Oh, ho?", Kyuhyun menyeringai, menambahi, "Kau tahu Changmin, Yunho hyung itu tampan dan menawan. Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau masih juga berusaha membencinya. Kenapa kau tidak menyudahi saja masalah, _complex_ , atau apalah ini yang kau miliki dengannya?"

"Jika kau tidak diam sekarang, Kyu, aku akan benar-benar menyumpal mulutmu."

"Hei, jika aku jadi kau, aku sudah lama menyumpal mulutku dengan penis kakakmu. Kau tahu, sebagai ganti karena kau sudah meniduri lelakiku."

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun mengangkat gelasnya dengan muka puas, seolah omongannya barusan adalah hal yang paling masuk akal di dunia.

"Setuju," Minho ikut mengangkat gelasnya, "meski aku tidak menyukai laki-laki dalam urusan ranjang, tapi kupikir aku bisa membuat pengecualian jika itu Yunho hyung."

"Benar, kan!"

Kyuhyun dan Minho bersulang sambil tertawa. Changmin merasa kesal dengan kedua sahabatnya dan segala omongan ranjang ini membuatnya semakin ingin menikmati kemaluan laki-laki. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri ketika Kyuhyun dan Minho membuka diskusi panas tentang birahi mereka terhadap Yunho. Ia pergi meninggalkan dua orang mabuk itu untuk mencari pria keren yang bisa diajaknya bergumul.

Changmin berakhir di dalam mobilnya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya sampai di kendaraannya dalam petualangannya mencari teman tidur. Ia juga masih tidak yakin kemana tujuannya pergi setelah memacu mobilnya dan mengendarainya di jalan. Changmin tahu bahwa ia sedang mabuk dan berbahaya baginya untuk berada di jalan raya. Ia tahu, tapi bukan berarti tangannya langsung menurutinya begitu saja untuk menepi dan berhenti. Pikirannya berkabut dan ia menyetir mobil dalam mode autopilot.

Duapuluh menit kemudian dia memasuki gerbang rumahnya dan memarkir mobilnya dalam garasi di tempat parkirnya. _Fucking autopilot!_ Ia tertawa, membuka pintu mobilnya lalu menjejakkan kaki di tanah. Tangannya langsung pintu mobil begitu ia goyah, hampir terjatuh. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha menjaga keseimbangan untuk berdiri, lalu berjalan perlahan. Changmin berhasil memasuki rumah dan melewati separuh perjalanan menuju kamarnya.

"Changmin-ah?"

Changmin menoleh tiba-tiba, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhirnya mencium tanah. Atau tidak. Yunho menyangga tubuh bagian atasnya dengan sangat baik. _Apa?_ Ia berusaha berdiri, tapi gagal. Ia mendengar Yunho menyatakan bahwa dirinya mabuk dan ia tanpa sadar tertawa menanggapi kakaknya. Yunho meletakkan sebuah gelas berisi air di atas lantai di dekat dinding, lalu melingkarkan lengan Changmin pada lehernya. _Akhirnya, seorang pria_. Changmin menyambutnya dengan menyamankan diri pada sisi tubuh Yunho.

"Kau benar-benar mabuk."

Yunho mulai memapah Changmin menaiki tangga, sementara Changmin semakin mendekatkan diri pada Yunho. Ia menghirup kuat-kuat aroma kekayuan dan rempah khas Yunho, seolah ingin menyelimuti dirinya dengan wangi itu. Bibirnya hampir menyentuh sisi leher kakaknya sebelum tubuhnya merosot karena kakinya berhenti bergerak untuk sesaat. Yunho membetulkan posisi bersadarnya dan kali ini bibirnya bersentuhan dengan leher mulus itu. Changmin membuka bibirnya, ingin mencicipi rasa kakaknya dan jika bisa, meninggalkan tanda merah disana. _Apa?_ Ia tersadar. Punggungnya terbanting pelan di atas kasur, sementara dadanya ditimpa oleh tubuh laki-laki. _Yesss_ dan ia langsung melupakan kesadarannya tadi.

"Changmin-ah, lepaskan tanganmu."

Yunho berusaha melepaskan lengan Changmin yang mengalung erat di lehernya. Ia memanggil Changmin yang masih menariknya ke bawah, ke atasnya. Yunho memanggil namanya lagi, menghadapkan wajah mereka.

 _Sial!_ Mata Changmin membulat melihat wajah Yunho begitu dekat dengannya. Sedetik kemudian ia tersadar bahwa dirinya menarik Yunho dan berusaha bersentuhan dengannya. Mereka berada di atas ranjang dengan Yunho menindihnya dan sial jika itu tidak membuatnya tegang seketika. Dan suara itu, jika Yunho terus memanggil namanya dengan nada rendah seperti itu, ia tidak yakin bisa menahan diri untuk tidak membuka kakinya dan meminta Yunho berbuat lebih dari sekedar menindih.

Yunho bangkit menjauh dari atasnya. _Tidak! Bagaimana bisa dia pergi?_ Changmin reflek meraih pergelangan tangan Yunho. Kakaknya duduk di sisinya, menatapnya khawatir sambil bertanya apa dia memerlukan sesuatu. _Hubungan seks yang memuaskan_. Changmin berusaha menahan pikirannya sendiri. Ia menatap Yunho dengan mata separuh terbuka. Kakaknya terlihat tampan dan menawan. Ia mengutuk Kyuhyun karena sudah menanamkan ide itu di otaknya. Ia juga mengutuk Minho, _setan kecil sialan!_ Bisa-bisanya ia bilang ingin tidur dengan Yunho. Changmin ingin membekap mulutnya, membungkamnya dengan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang keras, panjang, dan hangat. Arah tatapan Changmin otomatis jatuh pada sela-sela kaki Yunho. Ia mengutuk Kyuhyun dua kali karena membuatnya ingin mengulum kemaluan kakaknya.

Changmin berusaha mengangkat punggungnya, mencoba membuat keinginannya menjadi nyata. Tapi, Yunho menahan pundaknya untuk tetap berada di atas bantal. Changmin menurut, tidak masalah jika Yunho ingin menyodokkan penisnya dalam mulut Changmin yang sedang berbaring. Ia tidak keberatan, tidak sama sekali. Tapi, kakaknya memupuskan harapannya.

"Tidurlah, aku akan pergi."

Changmin mengerang frustasi. Ia melihat kakaknya melepas sepatu, lalu menyelimutinya. Ia ingin menghalangi Yunho untuk pergi lagi, tapi tangannya kalah cepat. Telapak tangan Yunho mendarat di keningnya dan Changmin dapat merasakan hangat menjalar dari sana. Matanya mulai terasa lebih berat dan kantuknya semakin menguasai. Ia tertidur berusaha menyamankan diri pada usapan tangan Yunho.

Esoknya, Changmin tidak berpapasan dengan Yunho selama di rumah. Begitu pula hari setelahnya, dan setelahnya, dan setelahnya lagi meski Changmin sudah siap untuk mengabaikan kakaknya. _Tidak mungkin dia ganti menghiraukanku, kan?_ Pikirnya berkata mungkin, tapi dirinya tidak mau mempercayainya. Ia berusaha mengingat apa yang dilakukannya saat mabuk beberapa waktu yang lalu hingga membuat Yunho menghindarinya. Ia ingin tahu karena ingin mengulanginya lagi agar Yunho tidak lagi menganggunya. Changmin berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri.

Ia penasaran. Dalam berbagai penngalamannya, rasa penasaran sering menang tidak peduli bagaimana situasinya. Changmin ingin tahu apakah Yunho benar menghindarinya atau tidak, jadi dia menunggu. Sebelumnya, ia bangun lebih awal dan berseliweran di lantai satu, bersikap seolah itu wajar. Tapi, seorang pelayan memberi tahunya bahwa Yunho sudah berangkat kerja. Setelah itu, dia mencoba pulang setelah makan malam, tapi kakaknya langsung mengurung diri dalam kamar untuk tidur. Besoknya, ia pulang sebelum tengah malam, ganti Yunho yang belum pulang.

Jadi, sekarang Changmin menunggu. Tidak berniat keluar hari ini. Ia bangun pagi seperti anak sekolahan yang rajin, lalu turun ke ruang makan hanya untuk mendapati bayangan Yunho bergegas keluar rumah. _Sial!_ Changmin melihat seorang pelayan menunduk dan minta maaf, sesaat kemudian ia sadar kalau sudah menyumpah dengan suara keras. Ia memutuskan bermain _video game_ seharian melihat tidak ada hal lain yang bisa ia kerjakan. Pak tua sama sekali tidak memberinya kepercayaan terhadap perusahaan, semuanya untuk Yunho. _Hanya Yunho_. Ia berteriak sambil membanting konsol yang dipegangnya. Rasanya ia ingin keluar dari rumah sekarang juga dan menyetubuhi Siwon lalu berkelahi dengan Kyuhyun atau apapun kegiatan yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari rasa irinya pada Yunho atau bahwa dirinya memiliki sentimen itu. Tapi, karena ia sudah memutuskan untuk menunggu Yunho, maka ia akan tetap menunggu.

Changmin mencatat bahwa menunggu itu bukan perkara mudah. Baru tiga jam berlalu sejak dirinya menguatkan niat untuk tetap berada di rumah, ia sudah bosan. Semua _game_ yang dimilikinya sudah dimainkan dan ia tidak memiliki hiburan lain di rumah ini. Ia membongkar tumpukan barang-barang yang ada di kamarnya dan menemukan sebuah buku sketsa. Hanya beberapa lembar bagian depan saja yang terpakai, ia membalik halaman pada gambar terakhir, Mario si tukang ledeng. Ia mengamati tokoh utama salah satu _video game_ kesukaannya. Mengingat bahwa ia menggambar itu ketika masih di sekolah menengah pertama. Membongkar lebih dalam, ia juga menemukan set krayon, pensil warna, dan cat air lengkap beserta kuas-kuasnya. Ia tersenyum, _baiklah, aku bisa menggambar untuk mengisi waktu_. Ia menempatkan dirinya di kursi di sisi jendela, memandang taman belakang rumah, dan mulai menggores pensilnya di atas kertas.

Ia tersenyum puas terhadap hasil coretannya. Gambar taman dengan detil yang mengagumkan, menurutnya itu sempurnya. Bahkan ia sampai akan mengatakan bahwa dirinya seorang yang berbakat dan ia punya cukup bukti untuk menyombongkannya. Ia membalik halaman bukunya, memulai sketsa baru. Kali ini keadaan kamarnya akan ia abadikan dengan goresan pensil warna, mencoba berekspresi dalam warna.

Changmin berpikir bahwa menghabiskan waktu dengan menggambar adalah hal yang bagus. Ia menikmati proses menuangkan ide pada kertas dan menyukai hasil karyanya. Kecuali, ia tidak benar-benar menghabiskan sisa waktunya menunggu Yunho. Setelah mengecek jam di ponselnya, ia mengerang. Belum ada dua jam terlewat dan ia masih memiliki sekitar lebih dari sepuluh jam sebelum Yunho pulang. Ia bosan.

Ia akhirnya turun ke bawah, menjarah isi lemari makanan. Kemudian, duduk diam di depan televisi sambil menghabiskan camilannya. Setelah itu, mondar-mandir di dalam rumah melihat tidak ada acara yang bagus. Lalu, ia menghadap komputer di kamarnya, berharap internet dapat menghiburnya sekarang ini dan bersyukur karena sepertinya World of Warcraft berhasil menyelamatkannya dari kebosanan akut. Lupa waktu saat bermain _game_ merupakan hal biasa bagi Changmin. Ia tidak akan menghentikan permainan sebelum mencapai level yang diinginkannya. Tapi, sekarang ini ia harus menyatakan "away from keyboard" karena perutnya meraung kelaparan. Mendesah ketika mengengok jam dinding yang menunjuk waktu hampir tengah malam.

Dirinya terkejut melihat Yunho baru pulang ketika menuruni tangga. Kakaknya menenteng tas kerja sementara tangan satunya mengendorkan ikatan dasinya. Changmin memperhatikan Yunho tampak terlihat lesu, rona wajahnya tidak secerah biasanya, dan sepertinya berat badannya turun. Yunho juga sama terkejutnya ketika berpapasan dengan dirinya.

"Changmin-ah, kau mau pergi?"

Changmin tidak menjawab, malah berjalan ke dalam rumah menuju ruang makan. Yunho mengikutinya sampai ke dapur, mengamatinya menggeledah isi lemari pendingin dan menemukan kontainer makanan berisi bulgogi.

"Kau belum makan malam?"

Ia mendengar Yunho bertanya. Pada titik ini ia yakin bahwa kakaknya tidak mengindarinya dan melihat kondisi kakaknya sekarang ia tahu kalau Yunho sedang sibuk. Sangat sibuk hingga harus pulang selarut ini dan kehilangan beberapa pon berat badan. Ia dengan terbiasanya mengabaikan Yunho yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya, melihatnya memanaskan daging berbumbu itu dalam _microwave_. Selagi menunggu pewaktunya berbunyi, ia menyiapkan piring dan mengambil nasi.

"Hyung juga lapar, apa kita bisa makan bersama?"

Changmin meletakkan makanan di atas meja makan dan duduk menghadapnya. Ia mulai makan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Yunho duduk di hadapannya dengan sepiring nasi dan mengambil lauk dalam diam. Mereka makan di tengah malam tanpa membuat suara.

Changmin diam-diam memperhatikan Yunho yang sedang menikmati makanannya. Pikirnya bertanya, mungkinkah kakaknya akan makan jika tidak bertemu dengannya tadi. Melihat Yunho yang makan dengan lahap, Changmin tahu kalau kakaknya sedang kelaparan dan sepertinya tidak menjaga pola makannya akhir-akhir ini. Wajahnya yang terlihat kurus sudah cukup sebagai bukti. Ia pasti sangat sibuk hingga harus membuatnya berada dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Kesimpulan itu membuat Changmin berpikir lebih lanjut mengenai pekerjaan kakaknya. Yunho memegang posisi penting di perusahaan dan itu seharusnya cukup membuatnya berkuasa. Changmin tidak mengerti pekerjaan macam apa yang begitu menyita waktu Yunho dan bukankah ia bisa menyuruh bawahannya untuk menangani masalah tertentu. Ia hanya menggeleng, tidak habis pikir bahwa Yunho sesibuk ini. Pikirnya, jika Yunho terus menjalani hidup dalam pekerjaannya seperti sekarang, sebentar lagi dia bakal kolaps.

Di luar dugaan Changmin, seminggu berlalu sejak acara makan tengah malamnya dengan Yunho dan kakaknya masih punya tenaga untuk bekerja. Ia sempat melihat Yunho menyelesaikan sarapannya dan menelan beberapa suplemen, lalu berjalan cepat menuju mobil untuk berangkat kerja. Sementara, ia melangkah malas ke arah meja makan. Ia tidak pedui lagi dengan urusan Yunho, mau sesibuk apapun kakaknya, dan ia tidak peduli jika kakaknya akan berakhir di rumah sakit karena kelelahan. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli. Dirinya juga memiliki jadwal kegiatan malam yang padat.

Tidak ada orang yang tahu bagaimana menggelar pesta yang meriah sebaik Siwon. Pria itu mengubah _Royale_ menjadi ruang penyiksaan bawah tanah lengkap dengan replika _iron maiden_ , rantai besi, dan borgol. Sang pemilik sedang sibuk mencambuk punggung seorang pria yang terikat di sebuah palang berbentuk salib. Pertunjukan itu berada di tengah-tengah lantai dansa yang disulap menjadi medan hukuman. Di sekitarnya, orang-orang berteriak girang sementara samar-samar sang korban melenguh antara sakit dan nikmat.

Siwon berbalik kepada penontonnya dan mengangkat cambuknya tinggi. Gerakan otot-ototnya terlihat jelas tanpa tertutup pakaian atas, dia hanya mengenakan celanan jeans robek dan sepatu koboi berwarna cokelat muda. Keringat membuat kulit kecoklatannya berkilau di bawah sinar laser yang menimpa tubuhnya. Ia menyerahkan cambuk pada pria lain, sementara dua orang lain membantu melepas borgol kulit si korban.

Changmin menyaksikan aksi barusan dari arah pintu masuk, berjalan ke area utama. Ia mendengus begitu melihat wajah korban, _Key, masokis bangsat_. Ia mendekati Siwon yang menyambutnya dengan cengiran lebar.

"Bondage, Siwon? Benarkah?"

"Hei! Kau harus mengganti suasana kadang-kadang jika bosan dengan sesuatu yang hambar."

"Oh? Apa kau dan Kyu sedang hambar? Kulihat kau menikmati mencambuk si Key."

Changmin segera menempatkan telapak tangannya di atas dada Siwon ketika pria itu merengkuh pinggangnya, mendekapnya erat. Ia menggaruk pelan otot pektoral itu dengan kukunya, menikmati sensasi licin di ujung jarinya karena peluh. Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya di sisi lehernya, berbicara dengan suara rendah.

"Apa kau cemburu, Changmin-ah?"

"Apa kau ingin aku cemburu, Siwon hyung?"

"Aku lebih ingin kau memohon agar aku menyetubuhimu."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Kyu? Kau pikir dia akan membiarkanku membuka kaki di bawahmu?"

"Kita bisa mengajaknya. Kau tahu, threesome. Aku bisa menganalmu sementara kau menggumuli Kyuhyun-ah."

"Oh, aku tidak yakin, hyung. Tatapan membunuhnya saat ini sepertinya memiliki arti bahwa ia tidak setuju."

Siwon mengangkat kepalanya dari leher Changmin, lalu berbalik dan mendapati Kyuhyun berdiri menatapnya tajam.

"Kyuhyun-ah, babe! Kita sedang membicarakanmu."

"Ya, aku dengar. Threesome?"

"Hanya jika kau menginginkannya, sayang."

Siwon ganti merapatkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun, berusaha menenangkan dan menggoda kekasihnya. Changmin memutar mata, lalu berbalik meninggalkan mereka. Ia sedang meneguk segelas bir ketika seorang pria mendekatinya.

"Kulihat kau sendiri malam ini."

Changmin menginspeksinya dari atas ke bawah.

"Seberapa besar kontolmu?"

"Cukup besar untuk membuat pantatmu nyeri sampai besok."

Changmin menyeringai. Jika Yunho sibuk dengan pekerjaan kantornya, Changmin sibuk dengan urusan kelaminnya.

-bersambung-


End file.
